Class of 97'
by Ember Darla
Summary: Sequel for Summer of 1973. Its been fifteen years since graduation and everyone has gone their seperate ways. But not at their class reunion secrets will be reveled and lives will be changed. What exactly happened during those fifteen years, no one will ever know. Story of Hatus, and maybe, one day, it will be completed, but until them story is up for adoption.


"Welcome back class of 79' " a girl known as Penny said into a microphone. It was the sandlot gangs' high school reunion. The room filled with cheers.

"I hope you guys all remember me, I was your class president but now a days I'm a little more rounded." Penny said causing the room to laugh. "No one spike the punch ok. No one wants a repeat of Senor Prom right Mac."

"I'm changed Penny when will you believe that." He shouted.

"I've know you long enough to know better than that. Anyways since we couldn't afford a real 70's singer, a friend of mine she has a son going to school here now he going to sing some of the hits, for us, so I'll let him introduce himself." With that Penny walked off stage and a 14 or 15 year old boy with blonde hair blue green eyes walked on stage.

"Um thanks Aunt Penny, and Aunt Jenny for letting me sing here tonight, my mom requested that I don't revel my last name to night for some odd reason but anyways I'm DJ and here's my own new remix of my favorite 70's song. Lean On Me Everybody."

~With the Gang~

"So Pen, Jen, the kid who are his parents?" David Durango asked.

"Sorry can't revel that information to anyone." Penny and Jenny said.

"So um is Hayley coming tonight?" David asked, a rush guilt washed over Penny and Jenny.

"She's, well, um she's with her son." Penny said, David looked away.

"Oh." David said. "I'm going to get a drink."

"David wait." Penny said but he shrugged it away and walked over to the drink table.

"Oh no Heartbreak Rocket, who died?" Saul asked walking behind Penny.

"Hayleys not coming." Jenny said simply.

"DJs her kid right?" Saul asked.

Penny and Jenny looked at him with shock written all over their faces. "How did you?"

"He looks just like her except for the eyes, she had green and he has blue."

"Yeah he gets him from his father." Penny said sighing; he looked a lot like David.

"Hey he's like almost 15?"

"Why?" Jenny asked

"Well than that would mean that she got pregnant right after graduation, and unless she cheated, David's the father."

Penny and Jenny looked at him with look of shock and guilt. "Yeah he is, Hayley was gonna tell him, but the day she was he left for that baseball thing in NYC. She never had a chance, and she always regrets not going after him, but she pregnant she couldn't. After she had him, she going to go after him, but she couldn't because of something else To keep him as close as possible, she gave her son his name but the other one, didn't." Jenny said.

"What do mean other one?" Saul asked looking at them.

"It's a long story." Penny said sighing.

"I have time." Saul said smiling at the two.

"We were with Hayley when she found out, and when she was going to tell David he found out that he was going to the baseball thing in New York, she didn't want to jeopardize his future. So we helped Hayley with everything, it was our own family, Penny, her husband and her twins. Me, my husband and my little boy, and Hayley, DJ and -" Jenny was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello . . . . . Hays calm down and tell me . . . . . Were coming." Jenny said to a very frantic Hayley.

"Jen what's wrong? Did something happen too J?" Penny asked.

"This might just through our girl over the edge, she freaking out. You get DJ and I'll go get the car." Jenny said quickly. Than she turned to Saul handing him something. "Give this David, we'll be at hospital." She said than ran out with DJ and Penny.

"Dude they ok?" Tarquell said.

"Yeah and what's wrong with David?" Mac said.

"David a dad." Saul whispered.

"He's a what?!?!" They yelled causing everyone in the gym to look at them.

"Alright! Nothing to see! Get back to your party!" David yelled. Everyone did as they were tolled. "Just like old times." He said chuckling. "So who's a what?" David asked.

"So David, Man why did you tell us that you-" Mac started but Saul covered his mouth.

"Nothing, um were saying that DJ here looks like you." Saul looked around to find something to change the subject. "Hey Sara Cox is doing something onstage."

"Hey so we asked everyone to bring in pictures of kids, nieces, nephews, ect. and now were going to vote."

"Come on Sara, I wanna win already. I sent in my sister in laws kids." Singleton said.

"Singleton shut it, NOW." Sara sighed "Well before I was interrupted I was going to say that a friend of Penny and Jenny's, plus her two sons wrote a song and recorded it, so now Jamie and Hayley Goodfairer." The room went quiet.

-Video-  
Penny and Jenny appeared on the scene. "Hey people if your watching this it must be our 15 year reunion and right now Hayley is playing with her little girl Jamie in her room." Jenny said.

"Yeah according to Hays she gets her singing voice from her dad." Penny said.

"Yeah, hey am I the only one finds it weird that he can sing?" Jenny asked forgetting the camera.

"Anyways, if everyone listens you can here music playing." Penny said. Sure enough in the background The Loco-motion was playing.

"I will never understand why that little girl loves that song so much." Jenny said. "Well let's just show them what's going on, you'll laugh."

~Inside~

"Now that you can do it, well, lets make a chain now.  
Come on mommy, do the loco-motion.  
A chuga-chuga motion like a railroad train, now.  
Come on mommy, do the loco-motion.  
Do it nice and easy now, and don't lose control,  
A little bit of rhythm and a lot of soul,  
So, come on, come on, and do the loco-motion with me."  
Jamie Goodfairer sang while her mom Hayley sat on her bed watching.

"Come on Mommy sing with me please."

"Jamie you know mommy can't sing, You get your voice from your daddy not me." Hayley said looking at her little girl. Jamie Goodfairer Durango was the girly female version of her father, acted nothing like her dad but looking just like him.

"Please Mommy." Jamie said pouting.

Hayley sat there. "Well what do I get?"

"Please mommy, I'll be the most perfect angel ever please."

"Well what would you do if I told you that Aunty Penny and Aunty Jenny were getting you on camera?"

"No were not!" Penny and Jenny screamed than the tape went back.

-end video-

The whole gym was quiet after the video finished. Hayley Goodfairer was a parent and as most of them realized that she was lacking a ring on her left hand.

Singletons phone going off caused everyone to turn to him.

"Hey.....Are you sure......I'm at the reunion.....Yeah there all here......Should I bring them.....It might help her.....Ok forget about that, he deserves to meet her before she....Later." With that singleton ran out of the gym.

"Um... Wow, didn't see that happening. So everyone time for dinner." Everyone made there way over to there tables. Saul sighed and placed the letter on David's empty plate before he got there.

David POV  
Hayley actually moved on, she has a kid. How could I be so stupid, she smart funny beautiful, and I'm David.

What happened to our plans, we were gonna get married, have kids one named after me and her sister Jamie.

I got to my seat to find a letter sitting on my plate. I looked at Saul and Mac they smiling like they knew what was in the letter. I looked at it, my name was on it, I could tell the hand writing was Hayleys perfect cursive. I sighed and opened it.

Dearest David,  
First I wanna say how sorry I am that I never kept in touch, I destroyed everything we planned. As you probley have found out by now I have 2 children, a girl and a boy, there twins.  
Today is 3 days before the reunion. I think I have written this letter 20 maybe 30 times.  
Do you remember Grad Night? I know I do, it was the best night of my life. To this day I'm still proud to say that you are the only man I have ever been with. I have to tell you something, I've kept it from you for a long time. Jamie is 14 and so is her brother DJ. DJ stand for...  
David Vincent Goodfairer Durango Jr. David your a dad. If you want to see me or Jamie or DJ, I'll be at the hospital on 3rd street in The Valley. If you come just asked for me, they know to let anyone by the name of Durango through.  
All My Love,  
Hails

I looked up at Mac and Saul and Tarquell. "Did you guys know?"

No one answered, so I guess it is a yes. "You knew and you never told me."

Saul spoke up. "Hey we've only known for 10 minutes."

End David POV

"Than why didn't you tell me 10 minutes ago?" David yelled looking at them. "And what's with the hospital? And Pen and Jen? And Singleton? God why didn't she just tell me 15 years ago, I never would of gone to New York."

"David that's the thing, she didn't tell you because she wanted you to fulfill your dreams, because she couldn't." Saul said trying to clam him down. "And as for the other stuff why don't you just ask her yourself, doesn't the letter say she's at the hospital?"

"Yeah but…"

"But what rocket?" Mac asked annoyed.

"We all drove together in Sauls car." David said.

"Come on." Saul said grabbing David's collar and dragging him out the door of the gym, but than again since David wasn't stopping him it wasn't really dragging.

* * *

"I'm looking for Hayley Goodfairer, my name in David." David said as he rushed in through the doors to the nurses' station.

"Sir, im going to need a last name to, and all of your friends names too." The nurse said typing something on her computer.

"Durango, and that's Saul Weiss, Tarquell Benvegnu, and Mac Kelly." David said fast. The lady typed a few more things before 4 passes printed.

"Go up to the 5th floor that the Intensive Care Unit **(AN: im going to say ICU because that's the shortened version, trust me I sent the first year if my life there)**. The lady at the desk up there will give you more information." She said, David Saul Mac and Tarquell began to walk away when the lady there said. "I'm really sorry about Jamie she so sweet. And about Hayley especially after what happened with her parents and her sister. If she loses that girl, well let's say a lot of us who have grown attached to those 3 are happy your here. The way things are going she gonna need a shoulder to cry on."

"Thanks um..."

"Good god Durango, its me Kali, Hayleys friend that finally put her in a skirt."

"Kali?" David asked in shock. "Never thought I would see you working at a hospital."

"No one did." Kali said smiling. "You should probley go and if you see Connie up there tell her that her babysitter called."

"Bye Kali."

"Later, Daddy." Kali said teasing. "I hope everything's ok." She added but they were already to fare down the hallway to hear.

**David POV (Again)**

Once we all reached the ICU and the elevator door opened a girl ran past us which didn't surprise me, she was probley in a hurry to see a family member. But what the person who was chasing after her said once he caught her did surprise me.

"Hayley stop running. Jamie needs you to be strong, especially now." It was Singleton holding me Hayley while she broke down in tears and cried.

"Oh god." I heard Saul say.

As I stepped closer the end of their conversation caught my ears "…if you don't get David, I will."

"You don't need too."

**Hayleys POV**

"Connie please tell me you have good news." I begged as Connie stepped out of Jamie's room.

"Hayley when we went to school together you made Kali and I promise that no matter what we would never ever lie to you. You know what you need to do-"

"Connie wait. Where's DJ?" I asked looking for my son.

"He's in Jamie room with Amanda. **(AN: Amanda is Jamie's best friend and DJ's girlfriend)** Now as I was saying Hayley you know what you need to do."

"No Connie I don't. I know that a blood family member can only donate but DJ and I are the only blood family members. Yon know I can't go to my parents because they disowned me when I got pregnant and my sisters dead and my niece has been missing for god knows how long." Hayley said tears running down her face.

"Hayley what about?" Penny said but Hayley stopped her.

"Don't say him. He wanted us to stay together he could of came looking for me." I said. "I know I screwed up when I stop his calls and letters but the David who I fell in love and that said he would marry me to keep us together would of got and a plane and came after me." I said what I wanted to believe because after all these years he still wanted me.

"Hayley if he didn't care enough to come after you, then why would he look heart broken when he found out you weren't going to be at the reunion. That boy still loves you." Singleton said to me. "I know that when we first met we hated each other. And than we found out we were related but even when that bond broke when the crash happened we still stuck together because even if sometimes we hate it. Were still family and im not gonna let you live like a heartbroken lover anymore because you kids need you and you need to get ready to go to him, or get ready for a goodbye."

He was right, "I can't do it not yet." I ran. I ran past the elevator and the people in it, Singletons voice screaming for me to stop and come back was barely reaching my ears. Eventually he caught up to me, the days were I was faster than him have been long gone.

"Hayley you cant do this your children need you, you can't run anymore, Jamie needs blood, and bone marrow from a living breathing blood related donor. You can't keep praying for cancer to go away, were not that lucky in life. The doctors wont let you and D.J. donate because you are not matches. You know for a fact that David is a match from his old hospital records, you have to man up and do this, I know you've gone through more then anyone should go through and have more than enough pain to last a life time but by running you are giving yourself pain and I'm not going to sit back and watch you lost everything you have because your scared. And if you don't get David, I will."

"You don't need too." A voice said above me. Looking up there was David Durango, taller more grown-up, but still David 'My Rocket' Durango.


End file.
